


Unknown Number Saved In iPhone

by mylongestoof



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, But He Gets Better, Cell Phones, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay Richie Tozier, It's basically Richie's texts during the second movie, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie Tozier-centric, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short, Texting, This is short and im high on painkillers, also richie plays coolmathgames.com pass it on, but its spaced appropriately, did i spell that right idk, eddie still dies, oops its all in italics, surprise at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylongestoof/pseuds/mylongestoof
Summary: A look into Richie Tozier's phone during and after the events of the second movie.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Implied Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh - Relationship, Implied Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	Unknown Number Saved In iPhone

_ Steve (NO): Richie where the hell did you go? _

_ Steve (NO): Richie why the fuck did you just board a plane?! _

_ Steve (NO): Fine, I get it. I’ll deal with everything. Just come back safe, okay? _

_ Unknown Number: This is Mike, btw… _

_ Unknown Number saved as Mike (Hanlon) _

_ Unknown Number: Make my contact name silly, okay Rich. It’s Bev! _

_ Unknown Number saved as Beaverly??? _

_ Unknown Number: hey, it bill. _

_ Unknown Number saved as it bill. _

_ Unknown Number: Stan here. Put my number in. Or delete it. I don’t care. _

_ Unknown Number saved as Stanny _

_ Unknown Number: It’s Ben :) _

_ Unknown Number saved as Hottie (Ben) _

_ Unknown Number: If you save my name as Eds, I am going to kill you. I’m not fucking kidding. _

_ Unknown Number saved as Eddie Spaghetti _

_ Eddie Spaghetti saved as Eduardo _

_ Eduardo saved as Eddie <3 _

_ Eddie <3: What did you save me as, dick? _

_ Richie: Chill, man. You don’t even know it yet. _

_ Eddie <3: Is it Eddie Spaghetti? _

_ Eddie <3: Eddie, My Love? _

_ Eddie <3: Eduardo? _

_ Richie: Surprisingly, it’s none of those. Chill, your name is Eddie in my phone. _

_ Eddie <3: Don’t tell me to chill. _

_ Richie: Sorry.  _

_ Beaverly?: Come down for breakfast, you jerk. _

_ Richie: Come up, please. _

_ Beaverly?: I’m not going to let you eat in bed, Richie. _

_ Richie: It’s not that. Please just come up. _

_ Beaverly?: Are you ok? _

_ Richie: Please just come up here. _

_ Beaverly?: Omw, hon. _

_ Stanny: [Link of Richie’s Stand Up, masturbation anonymous joke] _

_ Stanny: Am I high or are you just lying? _

_ Richie: Don’t. _

_ Stanny: Richie, as much as I love texting, I think we should talk about this in person. _

_ Richie: Bevs in my room rn, I’m already talking to her. _

_ Stanny: Coming up. _

_ Stanny: No, you can’t stop me. _

_ it bill: why aren't you coming down, rich _

_ Eddie <3: Get down here, asshole. _

_ Ben (Hottie): You know we can talk, right? _

_ Mike (Hanlon): I’m sorry, Rich. _

_ Eddie <3: Where the fuck did you go? _

_ Eddie <3: I just got fucking stabbed in the face, and now I have to find out that you went fucking missing? _

_ Eddie <3: Rich, please just talk to me, Beverly says somethings up with you but she won’t fucking tell me. _

_ it bill: (To Richie, Stanny, Eddie <3, Beaverly???, Hottie (Ben), and Mike (Hanlon)) I’m going to kill Pennywise, please don’t come. I need to do this alone, and I don’t want anyone to get killed. _

_ Stanny: I have to leave. I would stay, I really would, Richie, but I can’t. I’m so sorry and I hope you understand. _

_ Richie: No, I get it. You’ve got a life, a wife, and a job to get back to. I understand. _

_ Stanny: I wish I could stay. I’ll be sure to call whenever I can. You’re going to be okay, Richie. I love you. _

_ Richie: I love you too, Stanny. _

_ Steve (NO): Richie call me. _

_ Phone Call with Steve (NO) Lasting 1:34:32 _

_ Steve (NO): Goodnight, Richie. _

_ Steve (NO) saved as Steve _

_ Beaverly???: We love you, Richie. I’m sorry we had to leave. Maybe you should give what I said a thought. You’ve been through a lot, and you need someone to talk to about it. You’re going to get through this, Rich. You’re strong as hell, and you know it, I know it, and Eddie knew it. We need you here. I love you, you big loser. _

_ Mike (Hanlon): [8 Photos] _

_ Mike (Hanlon): Wish you were here, Richie. _

_ Richie: Nah, I’d probably annoy the hell out of you. _

_ Mike (Hanlon): I’d appreciate it. _

_ it bill: i’m divorcing my wife _

_ Richie: I can’t help with that. You should talk to Bev. _

_ it bill: i’m telling you this first, rich _

_ Richie: Why? _

_ it bill: because, rich. i’m trying to include you in my life more _

_ Richie: That’s sweet, but I don’t need that. Tell Mike. _

_ it bill: what are you implying _

_ Richie: Nothing??? Are you high? _

_ it bill: no. goodnight, rich. _

_ Stanny: [Richie Tozier Comes Out, Buzzfeed Article] _

_ Stanny: I’m so proud of you. I’m honored that I saw it in person and that you shared this with me. You are my best friend, my brother, and I love you Richie. _

_ Richie: I love you too, Stan. Gee, now you’re making me cry. _

_ Beaverly???: Richie, do you want to come over to Ben’s big ass mansion and get wasted? _

_ Richie: Fuck yeah! _

_ Richie: Hey, Eds… _

_ Richie: Your wife believes you’re still alive out there, and I was just informed that your number still works. So, I guess this is probably the best place I’ll get to say it. _

_ Richie: I love you, man. And I don’t mean in that stupid brother way that men say it, I mean it in the homo way. I came out last week, and I talked about you some, but I did it. _

_ Richie: It was hard back then, as you know. We had a lot of troubles, everyone in the Losers Club, and we didn’t really deal with them well in the long run. Well, everyone besides Stan. He’s got a life that I’d probably kill him over. That’s a joke. _

_ Richie: Point is, I wish that didn’t happen. I know we all do, but I really wish it didn’t. Maybe things would have been different. Maybe we would have stayed friends. We could have gotten together, but it wouldn’t matter. As long as I would have continued to speak to you, I would have been fine. But I didn’t. I missed out on you for twenty seven years, and when I got you back again, you were taken away from me. _

_ Richie: I’m not going to move on from you. That’s unfair of me to say, but it’s true. You were the best person I’ve ever loved, and you will continue to be. Part of me wishes that Heaven was a real thing so I could be with you, but Bill says there is no God. Or, he said there was one, but it was different. I have no idea. I don’t think I’d be allowed in Heaven even if there was one. Not because I’m gay but because I’m a shitty person. _

_ Richie: I’m going to try. I really am. I’m going to try and get better. I’m going to do what I love, and try to help people out. Who knows, I might even donate a few thousand dollars every month in your name. That’d be pretty sad, wouldn’t it? Imagine the looks on people's faces when they get a huge ass donate and it says “For Eddie.” I bet they get those a lot. _

_ Richie: Anyway, I guess I should stop texting you. Bye, Eds. I love you. _

_ Eddie <3: [Photo of Eddie in the hospital] _

_ Eddie <3: I lived, Bitch. _

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey, and im not joshing with you here, im a bit high on painkillers. but dont worry, they are PRESCRIBED TO ME. im not illegal. also haha you know that one meme at the end of this, that's where i got this idea. thank god for grammerly and also spell check else this would be like gross..


End file.
